Wide Awake
by clato4thewin
Summary: Alexbelle, songfic. Enjoy!


**Okay, songfic to Wide Awake by Katy Perry, I hope you like it. And I don't own the song, like I just said, but I own the story(: Voila~**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

It's new years, almost 2012. My favorite holiday. We've been done shooting the Hunger Games a few months ago, and have kept in touch. Well, most of us. Xander and I have been secretly dating since July, and I haven't heard from him in about 5 weeks. 7 weeks ago, he sent me an email, telling me that school's been crazy and that he's "sorry". But I've heard it all before.

_I'm wide awake…I'm wide awake…I'm wide awake…_

*4 weeks before present day* I've been waiting all day, and most of the night for Xander to call, text, email, anything! But he hasn't. He told me he would. Hot tears sting my eyes. I'm angry at myself, for getting my hopes up. Again.

_I was in the dark, and I was falling hard, with an open heart, I'm wide awake…_

*Still 4 weeks before* I was in my room, the lights off, as I'm the only one awake, but my mom and Maddie thought I was asleep. I'm falling for him. Too much, too hard. It obviously wasn't going to work out, But my heart was open for him. If he called, I would forgive him, like I always do. I should go to bed, but I can't. I'm not tired, I'm wide awake.

_How did I read the stars, so wrong?_

"He's 19, you're 14 Is, and plus, he's a Taurus, you're a Pisces, the stars are even telling you no." Jackie told me, I remember the day perfectly. I had told her I had a crush on him, and she replied with that.

_I'm wide awake, and now it's clear to me, that everything you see, ain't always what it seems,yeah I was dreaming, so long._

The email he sent me, saying he'd call today, I don't know why I believed it. Your eyes don't lie, but people do. Eventually, I fell asleep.

_I wish I knew then, what I know now, wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down._

I dreampt of him. I was begging for him to talk to me, but he wouldn't. I wouldn't have, if I knew he was going to push me to the ground, telling me that gravity still works.

_Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet._

I hit my head on the concrete sidewalk, and my head stings with pain. He flashes me a sickly sweet smile, and I instantly forgive him, just like always. Even when I'm dreaming, I'm too gullible.

_Till I woke up, on, on the concrete._

I jolt awake, thinking I'm still on the sidewalk. I'm in my bed though, where I last left myself.

_Falling from cloud nine, crashing from the highs, I'm letting go tonight, yeah I'm falling from cloud nine._

I'm disappointed. I saw Xander for the first time in like, forever, and It's in a dream! I feel like I'm crashing down from cloud nine when I wake up. I decide that I'm just going to let go of him. He can never call again, and I won't care. I begin to cry. I realize that he wouldn't call me anyways.

_I'm wide awake, not loosing any sleep, I picked up every piece, and landed on my feet, I'm wide awake._

I stay up all night, I can't sleep. My heart is broken. I just cry. Eventually, I pick up the shards of what was my heart, and I try to recover, after about 2 days, I'm back on my feet. Going shopping. Going to lunch. Just getting out of the house, yet I can never seem to get enough sleep.

_Need nothing to complete myself, No._

I don't need Alex to live. To be happy. To enjoy myself. I never did, but I never realized this.

_I'm wide awake, yeah, I am born again, out of the lions den, I don't have to pretend._

Me and Jackie go to brunch one day. I don't need to pretend I'm over him, I am.

*Present day* But today, Alex texts me. I don't even look at it. Hours later, he texts me again. And again, and again. 4 times to be exact. I get a glimpse of the last text, 'Belles, tell me that you're still alive' it reads.

_And it's too late, the story's over now, the end._

He calls me later, I decline it. He came too late for me to change my mind. Everything between us is over.

_Thunder rumbling_

The next day, he shows up a my house. "Is, what's going on? I've been texting and calling you all yesterday." He states. I only sigh, and look towards the ground, avoiding eye contact. Trying to stay strong.

_Castles crumbling_

"Is everything okay? Babe, what's wrong?" The second he asks that, I crumble into tears. He's so shocked, he goes to embrace me in his arms, but I push him away.

_I am trying to hold on_

"You jerk!" I scream at him. "Huh?" he asks, totally oblivious to the fact that he's been ignoring me for the past forever. "You ignore me for weeks, then you think you can just come back and act like nothing ever happened?!" I shriek.

_God knows that I tried_

"Belle, I'm sorry, I-" "No!" I interrupt him. "I've heard it all before! I've tried forgiving and forgetting, but I never forget!" I tell him.

_Seeing the bright side_

"I've just been really busy-" he starts, I cut him off. "I've heard your excuses before, so many times." I continue to sob. He looks really upset aswell.

_I'm not blind anymore_

"I've see your true side, Alexander, and I wish I hadn't." I tell him angrily. "Belles, plea-" "Alex, don't even try." I tell him. I open my mouth to say something else, but before I can get any words out, his lips are on mine, and I melt into his arms almost instantly. "I love you Belle, don't ever think otherwise." he says after we part. "Don't you dare do anything like that again Xander, I've missed this too much." I say. And we continue to kiss. We spend the rest of the January 1st watching movies, wrapped in eachothers arms on the couch. He later falls asleep in the middle of Finding Nemo.

But I remain wide awake.


End file.
